An M2M communication network can be logically divided into three layers namely a perceptive extension layer, a network/service layer and an application layer.
The perceptive extension layer mainly achieves collection of physical world information, automatic recognition and intelligent control, and mainly includes an M2M terminal. The M2M terminal is classified into an M2M terminal having an ability to communicate with the M2M communication network and an M2M gateway having an ability to communicate with the M2M communication network and an M2M stub network.
The network/service layer supports information transfer, routing and control of the perceptive extension layer, and provides support for human-to-thing and thing-to-thing communications of the internet of things. With reference to the classification of the internet of things, a network layer specifically contains network forms such as a communication network, an internetwork and an industry network. The network/service layer mainly includes an M2M service platform.
The application layer includes various specific internet-of-things applications, and has both public service and industrial service, and the industrial service may be public-oriented industrial public service or may be industrial dedicated service meeting requirements for specific applications within industry. The application layer mainly includes an M2M application server (an M2M application for short).
A terminal peripheral refers to a single device such as a sensor having an environmental perception function and a data collection function, can send perceived information to the M2M service platform or the M2M application via the M2M gateway or the M2M terminal, and can also receive downlink control of the M2M application or the M2M service platform thereupon.
Tourism information service refers to an overall process of providing products and service needed in a travelling process for tourists by tourism enterprises/institutes completing multiple basic activities including food, shelter, travel, tour, purchase and entertainment by means of an information collection technology, an information processing technology, an information management technology and other technologies. The current tourism information service has the defects that service types are single and service systems are fragmented. Specifically speaking, firstly, there is not a unified authentication mechanism for the authentication of tourism information service terminal devices and applications, and there are barriers for interconnections and intercommunications between terminal devices and applications in different types of tourism information service systems; and secondly, the different types of tourism information service systems execute authentication, management, control, charging and the like via respective closed service platforms and interfaces, and information resources can be forwarded and shared between the different types of tourism information service systems, thereby causing a bottleneck for the diversification of the tourism information service. Namely, tourism information service applications may obtain information resources only from the own service platforms or terminal devices of the tourism information service systems and cannot share the resources in a cross-system manner.